Shotaro Complex
by Jim Mizuhara
Summary: Kai&Max Kai tiene una aficción secreta, y el rubio se aprovechará de eso para proporcionarle una inesperada sorpresa... Yaoi, AU


**Shotaro Complex – Jim Mizuhara**

**Personajes:**_ Kai & Max_

**Contenido: **_Yaoi, Lemon, AU_

**Disclaimer: **_Ya saben_

**Comentarios Generales: **_Sí, estoy vivo! Mi plan de resurrección era de los económicos, por eso entré en la fila para resucitar y tardé casi dos años! ¬¬... Pero ni modo, traje aquí una historia bien cute para que lo lean y dejen opiniones a respecto, espero que lo disfruten!_

* * *

><p>El bicolor llegó a su espaciosa casa al atardecer. Traía en sus manos varios paquetes, más o menos pesados, con los cuales bajó de su automóvil luego de estacionarlo frente a su residencia. La nieve caía en densos flocos, abarrotando las aceras y acumulándose en irregulares formaciones sobre las murallas de las casas. Percibió el olor a humo y vio que su chimenea lanzaba volutas blancas que se perdían contra el cielo grisáceo y nuboso.<p>

Kai abrió dificultosamente la puerta, el gélido pestillo lo hizo tocar con rapidez y luego retirar las manos, una bocanada de aire caliente le dio en plena cara y al mismo tiempo todo se convirtió en oscuridad. Kai se detuvo en la puerta, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios; eran unas manos las que le privaban la visión.

- Hmmm… manos tibias y suaves – murmuró el bicolor, pasando cuidadosamente sus dedos sobre las manos que lo cubrían – brazos delgados e igualmente suaves… y ese aroma persistente a _tutti-frutti_… sólo puedes ser tú, Max.

- ¡Bienvenido a casa, Kai! – exclamó un eufórico rubio, quien lo abrazó con tanto ímpetu que terminó por desparramar los paquetes que Kai traía. El bicolor también abrazó fuertemente a Max, besándolo repetidas veces en su dorada cabellera.

Kai lo apartó por breves instantes, contemplando intensamente al precioso rubio que le sonreía. Sus dedos pasaron delicadamente por sus pecosas mejillas, las mismas pecas que en su momento le habían llamado la atención en un primer instante y luego terminó por hacerlo enamorar de ellas, así también como las transparentes iris de un azul inimitable, que hacían que Kai definitivamente perdiera la cabeza. Kai aproximó su cabeza y unió sus labios con los de Max, hundiéndose en un tibio y profundo beso que estremecía a ambos de éxtasis; sus lenguas jugueteaban con lentitud, acariciándose en húmedos y deliciosos roces, mientras sus labios no perdían un segundo siquiera de contacto, haciendo con que ambos respiraran rápida y superficialmente, en intervalos que parecían eternizarse mientras Kai obtenía el pequeño placer adicional de poder arrancar pequeños gemidos ahogados del rubio, tal era la intensidad con que lo sometía.

Kai se separó del menor al tiempo que dio un portazo, evitando que siguiera entrando más viento frío dentro de la casa. El ojiazul dio unos pasos inseguros hacia atrás, algo turbado por el frenesí del bicolor y con un profundo rubor subiéndole en llamaradas desde su cuello hasta sus lisas mejillas. Parpadeó varias veces, pasó su lengua por toda la boca y enarcó las cejas.

- ¡Ah, Kai! – protestó el rubio, pareciendo indignado - ¡Me robaste el caramelo que tenía en la boca!

El bicolor no dijo nada, apenas sacó la lengua y le enseñó a Max la golosina que le sustrajo mientras se ocupaba de besarlo.

- Es que no pude resistir – aclaró el bicolor, recogiendo sus paquetes del suelo – el sabor _tutti-frutti-más-boca-de-Max_ es mi sabor predilecto, ¿Sabías?

El ojiazul sonrió tímidamente ante la aclaración del mayor, pero luego desvió su atención hacia los paquetes que Kai traía, especialmente alguno que parecía ser un obsequio.

- ¿Me trajiste algo, Kai? – inquirió esperanzadamente el rubio, cuyos destellos en los ojos parecían que no aceptarían una negativa por respuesta.

- Oh, sí… esto es para ti – mencionó el ruso, entregándole un paquete envuelto en papel rojo oscuro y listones plateados.

El envoltorio primorosamente hecho no duró más que algunos segundos en manos de Max, quien rasgó en innumerables pedazos el papel para luego revelar su contenido: un lobo de felpa, blanco y gris, con ojos de vidrio. El color de ojos era semejante a los de Max, y brillaban tanto como los del rubio en aquel instante.

- ¡Wow, qué bonito! ¡Uno más para mi colección! ¡Gracias, muchas gracias, Kai!

- Sí, sí, uno más para esa extraña colección que mantienes – murmuró el bicolor, como restándole importancia al hecho.

- ¿Cómo que "extraño"? – cuestionó Max - ¡Si fuiste tú mismo quien, cierta vez, dijiste que sería genial que hiciéramos el amor en medio de todos ellos!

- ¡No sé de qué estás hablando! – se defendió Kai con prontitud, sonrojándose abruptamente.

- Sí, claro, claro – acordó el rubio, sonriendo pícaramente.

- Bien, y… ¿Cómo van las cosas aquí? – preguntó el bicolor, aflojándose la corbata mientras se dirigía a su habitación.

- ¡Pues de lo más aburrido! – replicó Max, siguiendo a Kai – los cocineros están preparando la cena, hace mucho frío y… vamos, déjame ayudarte – indicó, desabotonando la camisa al bicolor.

- Probablemente, con este tiempo, no iremos a ningún lugar – suspiró Kai, semidesnudo – cae mucha nieve.

- ¿Qué planeas hacer entonces, Kai? – cuestionó el pequeño rubio, desabrochándole el cinturón.

- Pues a decir verdad… creo que me daré un baño caliente y luego iré a dormir.

- ¡Ah, Kai, eso suena tan aburrido!

- ¿Entonces qué pretendes hacer? – objetó el ruso, tomando una toalla limpia del clóset – cae nieve allá afuera, y no tengo ganas de enfriarme o pescar un resfriado, para ser preciso.

- Entonces… entonces vamos jugar, sólo un poquito, ¿de acuerdo? – murmuró el rubio, empujándolo insistentemente hacia el lecho.

- ¿A qué quieres jugar ahora? – inquirió el bicolor, dejándose llevar por Max, hasta que lo hizo sentar entre las almohadas.

- Jugaremos a lo mismo que la vez pasada… cuando se fue la electricidad y no podíamos hacer más nada que jugar – repuso el ojiazul, sentándose en el regazo de Kai, de frente a él.

Max se sentó exactamente encima del prominente bulto que en esos momentos exhibía el bicolor bajo sus blancos bóxers, haciendo con que éste sonriera ligeramente. El rubio se abrazó al cuello de Kai, apoyando su cabeza sobre los hombros del otro; el mayor deslizó sus manos por todo el cuerpo deliciosamente tibio del chico, aspirando el aroma que emanaba de su cuello y acariciando ciertas partes especialmente sensibles para el rubio. Kai desanudó lentamente los cordones que ajustaban los pantalones de Max, aflojándolos y bajándolos juntamente con los bóxers, dejando a la vista el miembro del ojiazul, de un agradable tono róseo, totalmente erecto, palpitante y con la punta parcialmente asomando. El bicolor besó ansiosamente el cuello del menor, arrancándole algunos suspiros de placer.

- ¿Qué quieres que te haga? – musitó Kai, acariciándole la espalda y rozando sus labios por toda la tersa piel del cuello de Max.

- Q-Quiero que… quiero que me toques, Kai… por favor… - indicó el rubio quedamente, aunque su tono de voz sugería una ansiedad apremiante.

- ¿Quieres que te toque? – señaló el mayor, sintiendo que el bulto entre sus piernas se hacía mayor tan sólo por el tono de voz utilizado por el rubio - ¿Serías tan amable de decirme adónde quieres que te toque?

- Aquí… - susurró Max, tomando la mano de Kai y llevándosela a su abdomen – y aquí, es donde más quiero – continuó, haciendo con que la mano del ruso sujetara su órgano pulsante.

- ¿Realmente deseas eso? – cuestionó una vez más el bicolor, mordisqueando levemente la oreja de Max.

- S-Sí, Kai… por favor, hazlo… ¡Por favor! – apremiaba el pequeño rubio con una sensual y necesitada voz que llevaba a Kai a su límite.

- ¿Sabes?… me excitas endiabladamente cuando hablas así, Maxie – replicó Kai, entrelazando sus dedos por la fina cabellera del ojiazul – pero aún no me has dicho por qué quieres que _yo_ te lo haga.

- P-Porque… porque tú sabes hacerlo y… más que nada porque me encanta cómo se siente tus manos… me gusta cuando lo deslizas así… - murmuró Max, haciendo con que Kai ejecutara suaves movimientos rítmicos sobre su pene.

- ¡Oh! De modo que es así como te gusta, ¿no? – replicó Kai con fingida sorpresa, el incómodo entre sus piernas se hacía mayor conforme los segundos pasaban y el rubio se movía sobre su miembro ansioso por participar también.

Los dedos de Kai se cerraron con firmeza alrededor del miembro de Max, haciendo que el menor se sobresaltara momentáneamente por el placer inesperado. El bicolor masturbaba metódicamente al rubio, haciendo con que Max gimiera de gusto precisamente en sus oídos, y exhalara cortas bocanadas de aire tibio sobre su nuca. Max se abrazaba al cuello de Kai con fuerza, cerrando firmemente los ojos mientras se concentraba en el ritmo cada vez más intenso y veloz que el mayor le imponía, comenzó a respirar más aceleradamente a medida que su líquido preseminal se extendía por toda la extensión de su miembro, haciendo con que los movimientos de Kai adquirieran sensaciones únicas y altamente placenteras para el ojiazul. Su respiración se cortó abrupta e inesperadamente al sentir el profundo e incontenible cosquilleo procedente del orgasmo, el cual inundó su mente con la avasalladora explosión de placer que se extendía y crecía, cada vez más, sobrepasando todos los límites de su resistencia, haciéndole tensar cada músculo del cuerpo, como si cada uno de ellos hiciera un tributo de gratitud a la intensa y eléctrica sensación orgásmica, atravesándolos con latigazos de enceguecedor éxtasis. La insignificante cantidad de líquido preseminal era incomparable con la cantidad de semen que el rubio terminó expeliendo, en densas proyecciones que se depositaron sobre las manos y brazos de Kai; la rápida y explosiva eyaculación dio lugar a otro tipo de placer, el de sentir el espeso líquido seminal brotando con lentitud, ya sin la original fuerza, al tiempo que se escurría por toda la extensión de su miembro, concentrándose en las manos del bicolor.

Max respiraba rápida y superficialmente, mientras languidecía en brazos de Kai. El bicolor lo hizo sentar frente a él, sujetándolo por el torso, observó que Max tenía la azulina mirada perdida en el vacío, intentaba respirar mejor por la boca entreabierta y sus músculos estaban todos flojos, apenas sujetado por Kai.

- ¿Y después, Max, qué te ha parecido? – inquirió el bicolor, con una pequeña sonrisa plasmada en los labios.

- Me ha gustado… mucho… Kai… - susurró el rubio, sonriendo grandemente.

Kai levantó su mano en dirección a los labios de Max, con un ligero toque de sus dedos dejó depositado sobre ellos una minúscula gota de fluido seminal, el cual tenía un brillo perlado en la mortecina iluminación del cuarto. El rubio cerró los ojos y pasó lentamente su húmeda lengua por los labios, llevándose consigo la pequeña gotícula. La ansiedad de Kai quedó desenfrenada después de observar el gesto de Max, y comenzó a besar profunda y ansiosamente al rubio, intentando controlarse para no lastimarlo. Tan pronto el bicolor se apartó de Max para tomar un poco de aire y continuar a explorar su tibia boca y todo el resto de su cuerpo para su regocijo personal… el rubio desapareció de su frente. Simplemente se puso de pie de un salto y se dirigió raudamente al cuarto de baño, trancándose dentro. La expresión de Kai solamente expresaba una estupefacción inexplicable.

- ¡E-Espera un momento! – vociferó Kai, intentando comprender la situación - ¿Qué pasa? ¿No íbamos continuar?

- ¡Más tarde, Kai! – fue la apagada respuesta del ojiazul, entremezclada con el gorgoteo del agua corriendo.

- ¿Cómo que _más tarde_?Aghh, Max, detesto cuando me dejas ansioso y luego te me vas! – bufó el mayor, recogiendo nerviosamente la toalla. Percibió que Max comenzó a reír detrás de la puerta.

- Te prometo que más tarde haremos todo lo que quieras – dijo Max, saliendo del cuarto – ahora mismo sólo me resta agradecerte por la sensación genial que me has proporcionado – agregó, plantándole un beso en sus labios.

- ¡Bueno! En realidad, esto fue divertido – aclaró el bicolor, con los ánimos más aplacados – pero deberías considerar que ponerme ansioso como haces y luego escaparte es algo que no permitiré más que hagas – mencionó, atrayéndolo hacia sí.

- ¿De veras? – cuestionó el rubio, cuestionó el rubio, con una pícara sonrisa.

- Te ataré en la cama y ya verás el _castigo_ que te proporcionaré – replicó Kai, revolviéndole los dorados cabellos.

- Mira, te he preparado la tina de agua caliente – señaló Max.

El bicolor se sacó la última prenda que lo cubría, ante la atenta mirada del ojiazul, y entró en la tina de cálidas y fragantes aguas. La relajante sensación se intensificaba por el aroma de lavanda que disipaban los vapores que subían del agua, el bicolor cerró sus ojos momentáneamente, apoyando la cabeza por el borde de la tina, disfrutando de la temperatura que lo hacía languidecer; entreabrió sus orbes rubíes para depararse con dos…

- ¿Patitos de goma? – mencionó Kai, frunciendo el ceño ante la visión de dos objetos amarillos flotando en círculos dentro de la tina. Desvió la mirada hacia Max, el responsable por haberlos puesto ahí.

- ¿Quieres el submarino también? – indagó Max, con una pronta sonrisa en los labios.

- No, creo que… no.

El rubio se remangó la camiseta, metió las manos en el agua caliente y luego humedeció los cabellos de Kai, para luego echarle una porción generosa de shampoo con aroma a ensalada de frutas. Poco tiempo después Max logró crear una inmensa espuma, masajeando concienzudamente los cabellos del mayor, mientras éste languidecía con las acariciantes manos del ojiazul. Su vista iba apagándose, notaba que los patitos parecían nadar cada vez más lejos y el chapoteo del agua se oía más bajo. Su cuerpo se hundió un poco más en la tina, dejándose llevar por el relajante masaje que Max le proporcionaba.

- ¿Kai?

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Estás durmiendo?

- ¡No!

- ¿Entonces por qué ladeas la cabeza de un lado a otro?

- Nada, apenas se siente bien lo que haces.

El rubio siguió en su tarea, aunque el bicolor sentía que iba desfallecer de languidez. Los tibios dedos de Max recorrían su cabeza entera, haciendo firmes movimientos circulares, creando más y más espuma que iba escurriéndose en la tina y flotaba en pequeñas agrupaciones.

- ¿Kai?

- ¡Yo _no estoy dormido_!

- ¡Entonces deja de ladear la cabeza!

- Hum.

- ¿Qué?

- Estaba pensando que soy un tonto.

- ¿En serio? ¿Y por qué crees eso?

- Porque me dejo llevar por lo que haces, además de ser un manipulador de...

- ¡_Glob_! - el bicolor no pudo finalizar su frase, ya que Max presionó su cabeza con toda fuerza al fondo de la tina.

- Jabón es lo que necesitas en esa boca, Kai - replicó alegremente el rubio, manteniéndolo un lapso de cinco segundos bajo el agua, para posteriormente dejarlo salir.

- ¡No hagas más eso! - siseó amenazadoramente Kai, luego de emerger tosiendo y escupiendo jabón - ¡Agh! Me entró en los ojos también...

Luego de centenas de litros de agua caliente y una espumarajeada que acabó por invadir todo el recinto del baño, Kai salió limpio y seco, mientras el rubio tuvo que cambiarse de ropas por segunda vez, ya que había salido empapado de la experiencia. El mayor, vistiendo un robe-de-chambre color vino, se arrastraba a pasos lentos en dirección a su escritorio, siendo seguido discretamente por el chico rubio.

- ¿Qué hacemos ahora, Kai? - inquirió el ojiazul, percibiendo que Kai pretendía encerrarse en su escritorio para más una sesión nocturna y aburrida de lectura de relatorios de su trabajo, cosa que Max abominaba bastante, mismo que él no los tocara siquiera.

- De mi parte, pretendo extenderme aquí hasta el resto de la noche, de modo que si quieres puedes ir a dormir o a esperarme viendo televisión - replicó el bicolor, sacando una llave de los bolsillos y mirando significativamente al rubio.

Lentamente Max se retiró, aunque algo dudoso por la actitud de Kai, quien repentinamente se había puesto a actuar de modo furtivo. Cerró la puerta tras sí, aunque en vez de alejarse, prefirió quedarse mirando por el agujero de la cerradura; Kai miró a ambos lados un par de veces, con un aire indeciso, luego se agachó a abrir lo que sería el último cajón de su mesa, el cual siempre permanecía cerrado con llave y Max siempre supuso que allí guardaba documentos importantes. El bicolor hurgó allí con cuidado, sacó una gruesa carpeta negra y se sentó en su sillón, leyendo atentamente y con una cierta sonrisa en el rostro. Para el rubio, cualquier cosa que estuviera leyendo, no podría estar relacionado al trabajo, ya que eso jamás le sacaría una mínima expresión de alegría o lo que quiera que fuera. Siguió observando a Kai, éste pasaba lentamente las hojas del contenido de la carpeta negra, que debido a la distancia el rubio no conseguía distinguir de qué se trataba el contenido, a veces volvía varias veces las páginas para releerlos. Inopinadamente el rubio hizo acto de presencia en el interior de la oficina de Kai, el cual, ante la abrupta abertura de la puerta, cerró de golpe la carpeta que tenía en manos para mirar al intruso con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Necesitas algo, Max? - preguntó el bicolor, esforzándose para que su voz saliera normal.

- Nada, apenas... - murmuró el rubio, observando la tensión que el cuerpo del ojirubí exhibía - ¿Qué lees?

- Nada, apenas papeles gerenciales, cosas aburridas - contestó prontamente el bicolor - Pronto iré a la cama, así que ve a esperarme.

- ¿Puedo ver esos papeles? - presionó el rubio, acercándose a pasos largos hasta ponerse del lado de Kai.

- ¡No! - exclamó de pronto el bicolor - quiero decir... ¿Para qué querrías verlos? No entenderías nada, simplemente son cosas que estoy obligado a leer y...

- Kai, por favor... - murmuró Max con aquella voz y aquella mirada que se le hacía imposible resistir al bicolor. De modo que Kai apretó los labios, introdujo dos dedos en el interior de la carpeta negra que celosamente retenía en sus manos y sacó de allí un papel plasmado de números y gráficos.

- Ahí tienes - replicó el ojirubí, visiblemente alterado.

- No, esto no... me estoy refiriendo a esos otros 'papeles' que están ahí - replicó Max en tono desaprobatorio.

- Son todos iguales a ese que... - el bicolor quedó gélido al observar que, desde la carpeta, se deslizaron grácilmente dos volúmenes a todo color en el cual aparecían chicos poco menos que desnudos en posiciones altamente comprometedoras, y ambos fueron a parar en cima de los pies de Max.

Kai apoyó el codo contra la mesa, apoyó su cabeza contra ella, sus mejillas las sentía en rojas llamaradas que parecían extenderse a toda su anatomía. El rubio levantó ambas revistas, los hojeó con rapidez mientras miraba las ilustraciones con ojos desorbitados y expresión de genuino espanto, para luego depositarlas sobre la mesa con un ademán impetuoso.

- Kai... ¿Q-Qué significa esto? - balbuceó el rubio, presa aún de la perplejidad - ¿Lees esto hace cuánto tiempo? ?En serio te gustan estas cosas de..._sho-ta-con_? - agregó, sacudiendo ambas revistas ante los ojos turbios del bicolor.

- ¡Sí, leo esas cosas con regularidad! - admitió Kai, con un ademán despreciativo - además, ¿Qué tienen? Es una revista como cualquier otra, además que es literatura perfectamente legal, ¿De acuerdo?, no voy a parar en la prisión sólo porque leo revistas de ese tipo.

- Yo... realmente no entiendo - replicó el rubio, cabizbajo, con un tono de profunda desilusión en la voz - no puedo entender qué cosas buscas en ese tipo de publicaciones...

- Oye, no me dirás que nunca viste revistas de nada parecido por ahí, ¿Verdad? - cuestionó Kai, algo contrariado - o será que debo suponer que... ¿Hay un vislumbre de celo en este tema?

El rubio le clavó una mirada intensa al bicolor, cerró los puños con fuerza.

- ¡Cómo podría...!

- Sabes que no hay nada en el mundo que consiga desplazarte - dijo Kai, acercándose al menor y abrazándolo - nunca dudes de eso.

- ¿Pero por qué lo has ocultado hasta hoy? - preguntó el rubio - ?Acaso no confías en mí aún?

- Por supuesto que sí, pero... es que no me hacía idea de cómo ibas a reaccionar.

- Talvez podría demandarte por ser un depravado y pervertido - replicó Max, pasando sus dedos por las mejillas del ojirubí - pero creo que, si te llevaran, no sería agradable dormir por las noches a solas...

- ¿Ves? Es por causa de esas cosas que nunca podría dejarte, ¡Nunca! - exclamó el bicolor, tumbando inmediatamente al menor en la alfombra y comiéndoselo a besos que por nada rozaban a inocentes.

- ¡Agh, Kai, no! ¡Ah! ¡Ahora no! ¡Recuerda que... que me has prometido que íbamos salir! - gimoteaba el ojiazul, intentando detener el ímpetu del mayor, quien no cesaba de acosarlo.

- ¿Prometí eso? - extrañó el bicolor, deteniéndose - Bien, si es así, deberíamos alistarnos antes que se haga noche.

El rubio se levantó prestamente, dirigiéndose a su habitación a pequeños saltos, mientras Kai suspiraba por lo sucedido. Guardó nuevamente las revistas en el cajón con llave y se dirigió a su cuarto. Allí, comenzó a vestirse con sus ropas de siempre, ropas ésas que eran tan parecidas con las que él usaba para ir al trabajo y las cuales Max las había criticado innumerables veces, por todas ellas ser de aburridos y discretos tonos monocromáticos; momentos después el rubio se presentó ahí, esta vez, como siempre, el bicolor hizo una mueca con las manos, como si una especie de luz ofuscara su mirada.

- ¡Kai! - refunfuñó el rubio, enfadado.

- Es que esa profusión de colores primarios con los cuales viste me enceguece - replicó Kai, entrecerrando significativamente los ojos - ¿Acaso algún día vestirás como todo el mundo lo hace?

- ¿Todo el mundo significa que es como tú lo haces? - cuestionó Max - vas a tener que esperar mucho antes que me vista como si estuviera yendo a un funeral, como tú sí lo haces.

El trayecto a "_Baker's Tea House_" fue de lo más incómodo. A pesar de que, en un principio, el asunto de las literaturas que Kai solía apreciar estaba resuelto, por alguna razón había creado una especie de vacío entre los dos, el cual ambos estaban intentando romper. El bicolor estacionó silenciosamente en uno de los espacios destinados a automóviles y ambos se apearon del vehículo.

El ambiente interno del establecimiento era agradablemente caldeado por dos chimeneas en los cuales ardía un buen fuego. Pocas personas se encontraban allí, un penetrante y delicioso aroma dulce perneaba todos los rincones. Kai y Max escogieron sentarse en una mesa algo apartada, aunque cercano a una de las chimeneas.

- Pide lo que quieras – señaló el bicolor, extendiéndole la carta de opciones al rubio.

- Hmmm… chocolate caliente, _donuts_ recubiertos de confites coloridos, rosquillas de chocolate, tarta de fresa, _muffins_ de vainilla, y _capuchino_ – recitó mecánicamente el rubio, con un aparente desinterés que saltaba a la vista.

- Max, noto que algo no está bien contigo – repuso el bicolor, luego que una atendiente les tomara el pedido - ¿Pasa algo?

- No, nada – murmuró el rubio, desviando la mirada hacia la ventana, algo hastiado.

- Yo creo que sí – contradijo el bicolor, cambiándose de lugar y sentándose al lado del menor – aún estás pensando en el asunto aquél, ¿no es así?

- No llego a entender para qué lees esas cosas – afirmó Max, clavándole una azulina mirada.

- Bueno… - dijo Kai, carraspeando para ver si ganaba tiempo en explicar lo inexplicable – fue por acaso. Cierto día pasé frente a un puesto de periódicos y los compré.

- ¿Fantaseas con eso? – le espetó el rubio.

- ¡Cómo crees! – se defendió Kai – leo porque… de cierta forma, algunos de los personajes me recuerdan a ti.

Max paró un prominente mordisco que iba dar a un _donut _al oír tal afirmación. Miró de reojo a Kai.

- Tienen personajes bonitos y tiernos, ¿sabes?, es lo que más representas para mí. Me gusta ver cómo interactúan unos con otros. Pero claro, si te molesta, no lo haré más.

- Hum… - reflexionó profundamente Max, circulando la mirada entre la bandeja de _muffins_, el fuego de la chimenea y la expresión contrita del bicolor, esbozó una sonrisa entre sus labios llenos de migajas – no creo que esté del todo mal. Supongo que, por la especie de relación que llevamos, no deberías ocultarlo. ¿No piensas así?

A esas alturas el bicolor se acercaba peligrosamente al rubio, con una expresión un tanto pervertida estampada en su rostro. El sobresaltado Max fue apartándose hasta quedar pegado contra la pared.

- ¡Kai, aquí no, por favor! – suplicó el menor, quien observaba la inminencia de un peligroso contacto entre sus bocas - ¡Están mirando!

La húmeda y tibia lengua del bicolor se deslizó por toda la superficie de los suaves labios de Max, recogiendo las migajas adheridas a él, para, posteriormente, adentrarse intrusivamente en la boca del ojiazul, en un húmedo y sofocante beso que asfixiaba al pobre rubio aplastado contra la pared. Kai besó a Max hasta que sintió falta de aire y sus labios comenzaron a hormiguear, los brazos de Max se movían frenéticamente a todos lados en un intento desesperado por detener a Kai, sin éxito alguno. El bicolor se separó del menor con lentitud, ambos desviaron la mirada hacia un individuo que contemplaba la escena con algo de estupefacción; posiblemente el pobre sujeto se atragantó más con la mirada asesina que Kai le dirigió antes que con la mirada perpleja y avergonzada del rubio.

- ¡Kai, no hagas más eso con tanta libertad en público! – siseó Max, desviando la mirada con el rostro ruborizado por la vergüenza.

- ¿Vas a negar que te gusta? – replicó Kai, tomando una rosquilla de la bandeja.

- ¡Hmpf! – rezongó el rubio por toda respuesta.

Después de haber salido del establecimiento, ambos fueron paseando lentamente por las calles de la ciudad. Max traía sobre su regazo un paquete lleno de rosquillas recubiertas de confites multicoloridos, los cuales iba comiendo animadamente. De vez en cuando, el bicolor desviaba la mirada del tránsito para observar a su amado acompañante, con los dedos y la boca recubiertos de confites, vistiendo esa chaqueta de llamativos colores, y acariciaba brevemente sus suaves y rubios cabellos, siendo recompensado por éste con una abierta y genuina sonrisa. Kai dio un frenazo frente a un discreto establecimiento en el cual mal asomaba una plaqueta indicando el ramo al cual se dedicaba. Max ya había estado ahí con Kai otras veces, por lo general el bicolor adquiría de ese lugar artículos que se destinaban a hacer más _entretenido_ las actividades que llevaban a cabo todas las noches, y a veces durante el día también caso Kai estuviera con día libre. Una amable atendiente les dio la bienvenida, el bicolor se dirigió a uno de los mostradores en el cual aparecían varios frascos en exhibición.

- ¿Fresa, chocolate o vainilla? – inquirió el ruso, señalando varios frascos de lubricante, ante la atónita mirada de Max.

- C-creo que… fresa está bien – murmuró el rubio, evidentemente avergonzado.

- Excelente adquisición, señor – acotó la atendiente, empacando el pedido.

- ¡Je! Es que usamos mucho de eso, todos los días, a veces más de una vez al día – asintió el ruso.

- ¡Kai! – protestó Max, fulminándolo con la mirada.

El bicolor no hizo más que guiñarle un ojo, le encantaba que Max se enojara por cosas que sabía ser verdad. La mirada de Max paseaba en los diversos escaparates de la tienda, había artículos de lo más interesantes que no se le ocurría la función que desempeñaban, si no fuera por el hecho de que le daba algo de timidez preguntárselo a Kai, talvez podrían diversificar las cosas que practicaban… el rubio se asomó a otro salón, lleno de ropas de las más diversas especies. Frunció el ceño a la mayoría de ellas, no se identificaba con ninguna de ellas ni mucho menos que Kai eventualmente se pusiera alguno de ellos. Sacó un perchero en el cual colgaba un atuendo completo de _empleada-doméstica-lolita-levántame-las-faldas_ e hizo una cara de repulsión, definitivamente esas cosas no iban con él; hurgó más percheros, había disfraces de policía, bombero, camarero, gato, deportista… ninguno muy convincente. Las garzas orbes de Max se clavaron en una percha aislada en un rincón, sintió el corazón acelerándosele cuando lo retiró cuidadosamente; sus pupilas se dilataron y sus labios esbozaron una sonrisa de satisfacción ante la visión de la prenda que colgaba frente a él, era perfecto en todos sus detalles, sus dedos acariciaron la suave tela de la ropa y después lo restregó contra su rostro, había hallado el disfraz _perfecto_ para sorprender a Kai. Estaba animado y a la vez ansioso para ponérselo y mostrárselo al bicolor, seguro de que sería un éxito absoluto.

Kai vio al chico rubio apareciendo con un paquete bajo el brazo, hizo una mueca de espanto, ya que nunca lo había visto comprando nada en esa tienda. Max hizo cuestión de pagarlo y rechazó la nota de venta, lo que dejó más curioso aún al ruso.

- Mira, compré unos juguetes nuevos – mencionó Kai – ojala y te agraden.

- No creo que sean mejores que _esto_ – señaló el rubio con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- ¿Qué has comprado? – preguntó Kai, como si la curiosidad no le hubiera dominado ya hacía rato.

- Una cosa – acotó el rubio – ya verás cuando lleguemos en casa.

Para desespero de Kai, no llegaban nunca a casa. Del café donde estaban se dirigieron al shopping, del shopping a una serie de tiendas y por fin a una sesión de cine. Se hacía tarde y el bicolor hizo notar a Max el hecho de que debían regresar a casa.

Llegados a su residencia, Kai seguía con la mirada al rubio, intentando deducir cuáles serían sus intenciones ahora que estaban a solas y ¡por fin! en casa. Sin embargo, Max demostraba el típico cansancio de quien había estado desvelándose durante horas; el bicolor refunfuñó, disgustado, viendo que el rubio se puso el pijama y fue directo a la cama, cuidando antes de meter su paquete sin abrir en un armario con llave. Kai terminó por imitar a Max, cambiándose también y acostándose de su lado, aunque se aproximó del menor y se repegó contra él, abrazándolo de un modo sugestivo.

- ¿Pasa algo, Kai? – inquirió el ojiazul, volteando la cabeza.

- Eh, no… apenas pensaba si… no se te ocurriría que podríamos hacer algo – afirmó Kai, susurrándolo al oído.

- Hum, hoy no… estoy cansado – replicó Max, hundiendo la cabeza entre las almohadas.

- ¿Y lo que prometiste mostrarme cuando llegáramos a casa? – cuestionó el bicolor, sacudiéndolo levemente.

- Ah, eso… te lo enseñaré mañana. U otro día, quizás.

Kai se apartó un poco del rubio, frunciendo el entrecejo. Particularmente, odiaba promesas que no eran cumplidas, y en esos momentos el bicolor se sentía tan necesitado de _acción_ que comenzó a revolverse entre las sábanas, volteándose de un lado a otro. Finalmente se levantó con resolución, se dirigió a su guardarropa y comenzó a vestirse.

- ¿A dónde vas, Kai? – inquirió Max, levantando la cabeza.

- ¿Por qué? – le espetó Kai en contrapartida.

- Se supone que estas no son horas para salir – replicó el rubio, con tono molesto.

- Iré al autoservicio 24 horas – repuso Kai, abrochándose la gabardina – compraré unos refrescos y media docena de las revistas que ya sabes, necesito entretenerme.

- ¡No serías capaz de tal cosa! – exclamó Max, en un visible tono alterado.

- ¿En serio? ¿Qué te hace pensar que no? – contestó el bicolor, evidentemente molesto.

El rubio permaneció en silencio, mirándolo fijamente. Kai se volteó y salió, dando un portazo.

En las frías calles aún caían algunos copos de nieve, pocas personas caminaban por las calles a esas horas, talvez ellas también vagueaban por las blanquecinas calzadas por las mismas razones y con los mismos pensamientos que Kai. Ingresó en una tienda vacía, lo único que podía verse dentro del recinto eran decenas de máquinas expendedoras donde podía encontrarse toda suerte de cosas. Recorrió la mirada concienzudamente por ellas, sus ojos se detuvieron en una máquina puesta con la frente al revés de las demás, era ésa la que él buscaba. Con una pequeña sonrisa esbozada en los labios se volteó, sus pupilas se clavaron fijamente en las docenas de revistas que ahí se ofrecían con sólo introducir un billete y apretar un botón; había bastantes títulos nuevos que él aún no había leído, ¡Oh, maravillas de la tecnología!, le permitía que se publicaran semanalmente contenido inédito. Metió en la máquina tres billetes nuevos, parecían recién salidos del banco, y presionó nerviosamente los botones. La máquina deslizó ocho revistas.

El bicolor las tomó con una íntima sensación de satisfacción, deslizó sus dedos por las capas a todo color, en alto relieve, impecables, relucientes… con un gesto casi lujurioso rasgó la cintilla de uno de ellos, hojeándolo rápidamente y anticipándose a lo que vería con más detenimiento en su casa. Deslizó otros billetes en otra máquina y de ella cayeron latas de refresco.

Kai regresó furtivamente a su casa, como si temiendo que alguien le sustrajera sus preciados tesoros.

Sus pasos silenciosos lo llevaron a su espaciosa oficina, lugar donde concretizaba negocios, multiplicaba el dinero y se entretenía en su extraño fetiche oculto detrás de publicaciones semanales para adultos. El siseo de una lata de refresco abriéndose interrumpió el silencio absoluto que reinaba en la sala, momento en el cual se acomodó mejor en su sillón favorito y tomó un burbujeante trago del refresco, el cual bajó haciéndole cosquillas en la garganta. Antes de comenzar tan edificante lectura, el bicolor sentía una necesidad imperiosa de sacarle el empaque a todas las revistas antes de leer una siquiera. Su mirada se centró en una de las revistas, leía atentamente, se concentraba en anticipar lo que los personajes harían al voltear de la página. Talvez fue por eso que no prestó atención en el leve cliqueo que la puerta hizo, su mente divagaba entre dos personajes ficticios que estaban ocupados en preliminares, sintió un pequeño escalofrío de satisfacción recorrerle las extremidades, era el momento en que sentía un fuerte impulso de acelerar la lectura. Un poco molesto, desvió nuevamente la atención hacia la puerta que crujía, quizás no la había cerrado bien antes de entrar; lo que vio en ese momento, hizo con que sus pupilas se encogieran abruptamente, mientras sus labios se abrían en un intento por articular palabras disconexas, y sus manos se aflojaron hasta que el refresco que sujetaba se fuera al suelo, cayéndose, casi sin hacer ruido, sobre la costosa alfombra que prontamente absorbió el líquido.

Allí, apoyado en el marco de la puerta, estaba Max. Su mirada azulina vagamente perdida se dirigía tanto hacia donde Kai estaba como al resto del mobiliario de la sala, como si jamás hubiera estado ahí. No estaba más de pijamas, pero sí ataviado con un uniforme escolar que le hacía verse tan inocente en la misma proporción con que se veía endiabladamente atractivo; vestía una camisa blanca larga, encimada por una chaqueta azul marino con ribetes blancos y el distintivo cuello marinero, corbata blanca cuidadosamente anudada, con dos finas líneas rojas en el extremo, pantaloncitos cortos azul marino también, hecha de un tejido que insistía en marcar la prominencia de los glúteos del chico rubio, así también como de su miembro oculto debajo, medias blancas hasta casi llegar a las rodillas y tenis igualmente blancos. En la cabeza, con un estudiado descuido, traía una boina blanca adornada por una cintilla negra reluciente. Sus garzas orbes se clavaron directamente al estupefacto bicolor que no conseguía moverse de su sitio, intentando comprender si lo que veía frente a si era nada más producto de su imaginación fértil de aquellas horas o si efectivamente era Max quien estaba ahí. El rubio abrió la boca nada más que para deslizar de un modo inocente y al mismo tiempo sensual:

- ¿Hiwatari-sensei?

El bicolor se puso de pie como si tuviera un resorte por detrás. Ordenó nerviosamente las revistas que estaban esparcidas en el suelo y las guardó en un cajón, cerrándolo ruidosamente. La tensión del momento hizo con que desabotonara el cuello de su camisa, no sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar ante lo que veía pero de lejos estaba fascinado por lo que veía.

- ¡Eh! Maxie… vamos, pasa, pasa…

Con un aire vagamente culpable el rubio se aproximó, sentándose en la silla que estaba de frente al escritorio de Kai. El bicolor aún no sabía cómo reaccionar, de modo que se sentó frente al ojiazul, aguardando su próximo diálogo.

- Hiwatari-sensei – repitió el rubio, con una vívida expresión de pena, sus orbes parecían estremecerse ligeramente, al igual que sus labios – fui enviado aquí porque la maestra nos ha descubierto y… nosotros, o sea, yo… ¡Juro que nunca más se repetirá! – exclamó el rubio, agachando casi teatralmente la cabeza.

- ¿Qué exactamente ha sucedido, Max? – preguntó incisivamente el bicolor. En pocos segundos había percibido que el rubio estaba _jugando_ con él y Kai aceptó seguirle el juego con la mórbida curiosidad de saber dónde terminaría aquello. Lo que su voz seria y el ceño fruncido mostraban, eran desmentidos por el tremendo bulto que le escocía entre las piernas.

- S-Se trata que… estábamos yo y un compañero en el baño y… nosotros…

- ¿Qué hacían ustedes dos encerrados en un baño?

- Las mejillas del rubio enrojecieron como una guinda.

- N-No puedo decírselo, Hiwatari-sensei…

- ¿Por qué no puedes decirlo? – cuestionó el bicolor, aproximándose tanto del rostro de Max que podía sentirle el aliento vainillesco.

- Estábamos… - las manos del ojiazul se restregaban nerviosamente una contra la otra, ambas encima de sus entrepiernas – íbamos a hacer algo, pero… la maestra nos ha sorprendido justamente cuando estaba chupándole el…

- ¿Qué me dices? – interrumpió abruptamente el bicolor, visiblemente contrariado - ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer semejante cosa en una institución tan seria como ésta?

- ¡Lo siento! ¡Nunca más se repetirá! – rectificó el ojiazul diversas veces, con una voz que parecía que iba quebrársele con el llanto.

La expresión de Kai se suavizó. Sentía en su interior un torbellino de excitación y compasión que lo estaba sacando del quicio. Rodeó su mesa, tomó delicadamente la mano de Max y lo llevó a un diván cercano. Ambos se sentaron uno frente al otro.

- ¿Dónde has aprendido tales cosas? – preguntó Kai, teniendo una de las manos del rubio entre las suyas.

- Yo… como usted debe saber, vivimos apenas yo y mi nii-san en la casa – argumentó Max, con convicción absoluta de lo que decía – desde pequeño hacíamos largos baños de espuma en la tina que hay en casa y… jugábamos a diversas cosas. Dormíamos juntos, desnudos, en la misma cama, a veces amanecíamos abrazados bajo las sábanas y así fui descubriendo que sentía cosas que me gustaban y… mi nii-san sabía de esas cosas. Entonces de noche deslizaba sus manos por todo mi cuerpo, se detenía a acariciarme entre mis piernas, ¡era algo tan bueno que sentía ganas de reír y llorar al mismo tiempo! El tiempo pasó y mi nii-san me enseñó a… bueno, usted sabe, aquello que todos los chicos hacen, la cosa blanca y eso… poco después hacíamos cosas bajo las sábanas por la noche ¡No es lo que está pensando! Simplemente metíamos las manos en los pantalones del otro y quedábamos así, tocando lo que hubiera debajo. El día que mi nii-san lo hizo con su boca, ahí abajo, me desvanecí; a principio me sentí aturdido, pero luego era como si estuviera flotando, era genial, parecía como si saliera del cuerpo mientras mi nii-san lo succionaba, hasta terminar…

El rubio quedó íntimamente satisfecho al ver la expresión atónita del bicolor. Hiwatari parecía estar a punto de perder el juicio en aquellos momentos, en un momento de esos rompería la diáfana trama del juego que jugaban y no se contendría, lanzándose ávidamente sobre el delgado cuerpo del ojiazul para usufructuar de todas sus virtudes. Sin embargo, si ésas eran las intenciones del bicolor, no dejó que trasparecieran, tanto en el orden de sus pensamientos, como las reacciones corporales que pudiera tener.

- Max – inquirió el bicolor, aún en su papel de severo director - ¿Aún eres virgen?

- Ah, yo… - balbuceó el rubio, no era eso lo que pensaba que Kai diría – aún… sí, si no fuera porque hace un rato atrás…

- Maxie, es que yo… - las manos del bicolor se deslizaron hasta las mejillas del ojiazul, sujetándolas.

- ¡Hiwatari-sensei! – exclamó el rubio, plantándole la mano directamente a las narices de Kai.

El bicolor volteó el rostro hacia un lado, como si hubiera recibido una fuerte bofetada.

- ¡Sensei, perdone mi educación! – murmuró el rubio, avergonzado – no quería hacerle eso…

- Eh, no te preocupes por eso – aseguró Kai, sobándose la nariz.

- Si hubiera alguna forma de disculparme por lo que he hecho…

- Pues, ¿Qué te parece si nos damos un abrazo y olvidamos todo, no?

El rubio se puso de pie, muy tieso, se dirigió al ojicarmín que aún permanecía sentado y le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos, gesto inmediatamente correspondido por Hiwatari. Aspiró con una intensidad descomunal el aroma que se desprendía del cuello de Max, deslizó sus manos por toda la espalda del chico rubio mientras éste hizo ademán de apoyar su cabeza contra el hombro de Kai. Los brazos de Hiwatari se contrajeron, repegando más al rubio contra sí, hasta que lo hizo sentar en su regazo.

- Deberías ponerte más cómodo, Max – insistió Kai, deslizando nerviosamente sus dedos en la espalda y caderas del chico rubio.

- Sensei, ¿Qué pretende con…?

- Preguntas demasiado, chico, apenas ponte cómodo.

Las mejillas de Kai pasaron repetidas veces por el suave cuello del ojiazul, momentos en los cuales no pudo contenerse más y comenzó a besarlo, la húmeda lengua recorría afanosamente el tierno cutis, mientras el rubio se deshacía en mal contenidos suspiros.

- ¿Te gusta esto, Maxie…?

- S-Sensei, usted lo hace tan bien… por favor, siga…

Los dedos de Kai sujetaron delicadamente el mentón del rubio. Su pulgar recorrió casi lujuriosamente por la apetecible superficie de los labios del chico, sintió al mismo tiempo que las palpitaciones que sentía en su entrepierna aumentaban de intensidad y frecuencia. La respiración del ruso se desvaneció momentáneamente cuando aproximó sus labios contra los de Max, el simple contacto lo hizo estremecerse de la misma forma que cuando se besaron la primera vez en sus vidas… su boca impuso el ritmo que Max debería llevar, se dejaban llevar por la suprema excitación que permeaba sus cuerpos en aquél momento; los labios, ansiosos, deslizaban unos contra otros en una cadencia interminable, las exploradoras lenguas se refugiaban en la intimidad de sus bocas, restregándose, acariciándose, perdiéndose en el éxtasis de sus arrebatos lujuriosos, abrazándose de modo tierno y posesivo a la vez, mientras los erráticos dedos exploraban ocultos reductos de insospechado placer.

Ambos se separaron, y Max permaneció con los labios ligeramente abiertos por algunos segundos, momento en el cual dejó escapar un desvaído gemido cuando sintió la mano de Kai deslizándose en el interior de sus _shorts_, manoseándole su húmedo y erecto miembro. Los dedos de Hiwatari sintieron el contorno bien definido del órgano de Max apretado contra la fina tela de sus pantaloncillos, y con agradable sorpresa descubrió que no llevaba bóxers, de modo que deslizó delicadamente sus _shorts_ hasta quedar a la mitad de las blancas piernas de Max. El róseo y elástico miembro del chico rubio finalmente quedó en libertad, Kai lo apretó con firmeza y comenzó a deslizar su mano por toda la extensión, ahora magníficamente lubricada. Max gimió de puro placer y se abrazó con más fuerza al cuello del bicolor, moviendo sus caderas de modo involuntario y estremeciéndose a cada sensación placentera que tenía.

- Que dulce eres, Maxie – murmuró Kai, besándole insistentemente el cuello mientras que con la mano derecha lo masturbaba desquiciadamente – me excitan los estudiantes bonitos, inocentes y obedientes, precisamente como tú eres…

- ¡Sensei…!

- Me agrada también esa expresión que pones cuando te meto dos dedos aquí… ¿Debo entender que te gusta mucho? – agregó, moviendo sus dedos en los adentros del chico rubio.

- ¡A-Ah…!

- Necesariamente tomaré esa respuesta como un _sí_, porque veo que estás a punto de correrte y no puedo permitir que eso suceda tan pronto, no ahora que recién empezamos.

El bicolor sacó con destreza los tenis del rubio, siguiéndoles a ellos los pantaloncillos que ahora no hacían más que estorbar. Lo acostó entre las almohadas del diván que mantenía en su oficina, se desabrochó con torpeza los propios pantalones y se sacó la camisa, mientras observaba con deseo al rubio allí acostado que lo contemplaba con sus preciosas orbes celestes y una expresión angelical, abrazado a una almohada con la vana intención de esconder sus partes expuestas. Ahora apenas de bóxers, el bicolor subió al diván, masajeó lentamente los pies y piernas de Max, se veían tan tierno usando aquellas medias blancas y largas… no perdió mucho tiempo en esas partes, prestamente subió sus manos hasta perderse debajo de aquella almohada que cubría malamente las intimidades del rubio. El bicolor hizo ademán de retirar la almohada, sin embargo Max se abrazó a ella con fuerza, haciendo un puchero. Kai lo miró, confundido.

- No – murmuró el rubio por toda explicación.

- ¿Cómo que…no? – replicó Kai, estirando de nuevo la almohada y viendo que Max no cedía, agregó - ¿Qué pretendes, ahora que has llegado tan lejos?

- Me da… vergüenza – admitió Max en voz baja, aflojando el agarre que mantenía sobre la almohada, momento que Kai aprovechó y se lo sacó de un tirón, poniéndose directamente encima del ojiazul.

- No debería darte vergüenza algo que quieres tanto… - murmuró el bicolor al oído de Max, luego mordisqueó su oreja haciéndole arrancar un suspiro de excitación – ahora, en este momento, todo lo que tienes que hacer es entregarte a todos esos bajos deseos que tienes, dejarte llevar por lo que tu cuerpo sienta, sobreponer todo placer por encima de cualquier razón que tengas… deja que el sensei Hiwatari te guíe por todos los senderos del placer hasta que pidas y supliques por más y más hasta que una y otra vez tu cuerpo quede exhausto por las maravillosas sensaciones que yo puedo proporcionarte…

Los labios de Max se estremecían levemente ante la indecente propuesta del bicolor, había alcanzado un nuevo nivel de excitación que, hasta ese momento, no había conocido, y también despertó en Kai una nueva faceta que él desconocía pero que le estaba agradando mucho conocerla. El rubio cubrió sus ojos con ambas manos, en un infantil gesto de vergüenza suprema, y declaró:

- ¡Sensei, por favor, hágame suyo, todo suyo! ¡Enséñeme lo que es el placer!

En esos momentos el bicolor no sabía si reír o llorar, aunque de una cosa tenía certeza: su mente estaba entorpecida por entero de lo que había acabado de decir y no se sentía en absoluto responsable de los actos que hiciera después.

La boca de Hiwatari se dirigió precisamente en la parte más sensible de la anatomía de Max, el rubio cortó súbitamente la respiración al sentir su miembro siendo gentilmente acariciado por la experimentada lengua de Kai. Gimió profusamente ante la manipulación el bicolor sobre su órgano, sus dedos masajearon delicadamente la rósea y lubricada punta al tiempo que deslizaba hacia abajo la sensible piel que lo recubría, dejándolo totalmente expuesto. Los lengüetazos del bicolor en esa parte hacía con que Max perdiera totalmente la razón, su manos sujetaron con firmeza la cabeza de Kai en ese lugar, no permitiendo que se detuviera siquiera. Kai sintió el súbito movimiento del ojiazul, tuvo un pequeño sobresalto cuando el rubio le introdujo todo su miembro dentro de su boca, y luego comenzó a hacer cadenciosos movimientos, haciendo con que su pene se restregara contra todo el interior de la tibia boca de Kai. El bicolor dejó que Max siguiera con aquello, lo estimulaba a que sus movimientos se hicieran más intensos acariciando y apretando sus tiernos y apetecibles glúteos, deslizando sus dedos sugestivamente hasta rozar con su tibia y palpitante entrada. Los gemidos de Max se hicieron más profusos e intensos, sentía la contundencia del orgasmo apoderándose de todo su cuerpo de un modo arrebatador, sus mejillas quedaron de un rojo encendido y sus movimientos se hicieron más rápidos y profundos, todo eso fue un indicativo para que Kai se detuviera de inmediato lo que hacía. Kai se incorporó y se posicionó arriba del ojiazul, con una mirada desaprobatoria, mientras el rubio respiraba dificultosamente por la inminencia del clímax que le fue de súbito cortado.

- No estabas pensando en terminar ahora mismo, ¿Verdad? – cuestionó Hiwatari, lamiendo el cuello del rubio que estaba entre sus brazos – si crees que eso es todo lo que puedes tener de mí, estás muy equivocado…

- Sensei… - musitó el menor, acariciando perdidamente los cabellos del ruso – hágame suyo…

- ¿Crees que estás preparado para eso? – cuestionó Kai, mordisqueándole los pezones por arriba de la camisa que aún llevaba.

- Quiero sentirlo dentro de mí… - repuso Max, entreabriendo sus piernas y restregando sus partes bajas contra las de Kai - ¿No es usted quien siempre dice que le gusta probar a los chicos jóvenes? Quiero ser el chico a quien pruebe y nunca se canse de probar y de poseerlo, siempre…

El bicolor sintió escalofríos en la nuca ante tales declaraciones por parte de Max, dichas en un tono que no supo reconocerlo como suyo. Con una sonrisa el bicolor sujetó al chico de la cintura y lo volteó, poniéndolo boca abajo; por un instante Max se sobresaltó, hizo ademán de levantarse pero el ruso no lo dejó. El rubio sintió un intenso aroma a fresas, el bicolor abrió despreocupadamente el nuevo frasco de lubricante que había adquirido esa tarde y se ocupó en poner una generosa cantidad en los adentros del ojiazul. Max sintió la gelatinosa sustancia escurriéndose, primero se le antojó ser frío, pero luego soltó un gemido cuando Kai deslizó con cierta facilidad sus dedos de modo a untárselo bien por todas partes. La extraña sensación permanecía, movió su trasero algo incómodo y se sorprendió que Kai lo retuviera boca abajo, sujetándole de las manos para que no pudiera moverse. A medida que los segundos transcurrían, la sensación de frío dio paso a otra, más tibia, y por fin a una calidez insoportable. El rubio se debatía, restregaba sus piernas una contra la otra y suplicaba para que Kai hiciera algo al respecto.

- ¡Vaya! Cuando me dijeron que este lubricante provocaba sensación de calor no les creí, pero ahora veo lo efectivo que es – declaró Hiwatari, con una lasciva sonrisa.

Con cuidado, el bicolor dirigió su rígido miembro entre los glúteos de Max y lo presionó con firmeza; Kai percibió que la entrada del rubio, inicialmente reacia a darle paso, se dilató lo suficiente para entrar por entero. Hiwatari no pudo omitir un suspiro de satisfacción al sentir que la unión con el ojiazul era ahora completa. Max suspiró con una mezcla de alivio y placer al percibir que la desesperante sensación cálida iba aminorando para luego concentrarse en el gran volumen que ocupaba sus adentros y le presionaba ciertas zonas muy placenteras. Kai aprovechó el relajamiento que sintió en el cuerpo de Max y lo abrazó por detrás, irguiéndolo de tal forma que quedó sentado sobre su miembro. Lo poco que faltaba por entrarle del miembro de Kai se deslizó adentro al quedar en tal posición, el rubio gimoteaba palabras confusas al sentir aquel palpitante y duro órgano dentro de él; el bicolor lo sujetó del mentón y lo hizo mirar al frente, había allí un espejo que iba casi del piso al techo. Podía verse a sí mismo, sentado sobre el miembro de Kai, con su camisa y corbata al estilo marinero desarreglados y arrugados, los brazos del bicolor aprisionándole por la cintura en un firme abrazo y su rosado miembro palpitando descontroladamente, escurriendo fluido preseminal más profusamente ahora que podía contemplarse en ese espejo.

- Te gusta verte así, ¿No es cierto? – murmuró Kai, rozando sus labios por el cuello de Max – debo confesarte, Maxie, que es exactamente así como me gusta tenerte…

- E-Enséñeme… - suspiró Max, con la voz hueca y sus azules orbes perdidas en el vacío – enséñeme todo lo que sea sobre el placer, sensei…

Max sintió la fría sensación del lubricante escurriéndose sobre su propio miembro, el bicolor untó toda su extensión con el aromático líquido y procedió a masturbarlo, con cierta lentitud inicial y luego con más intensidad, momento en el cual también comenzó a moverse dentro de él. El rubio emitió un sordo gemido de placer cuando sintió lo movimientos de Kai dentro de él, todo su cuerpo se estremeció en un espasmo de placer; Kai lo penetraba con facilidad, el lubricante hacía con que su miembro se deslizara rápida y profundamente, sacudiendo el cuerpo del ojiazul en orgásmicas sensaciones a cada vez que lo tocaba a fondo. El cuerpo de Max se movía casi convulsivamente, con docilidad se sometía al intenso ritmo que Kai le imponía a cambio del enceguecedor placer que su cuerpo recibía tanto por dentro como por el lúbrico masaje que el bicolor le proporcionaba a su miembro. Largos e interminables gemidos se sucedieron, el contacto de sus cálidos cuerpos los excitaba.

El bicolor acarició las mejillas de Max y lo hizo voltearse a un lado, uniendo ambos sus labios en un cálido beso que determinó el momento en que el rubio no pudo soportar más. Las cejas del ojiazul se estremecieron, se forzó a no separarse del candente intercambio de caricias entre sus lenguas mientras que sus músculos se crisparon todos al mismo tiempo, su mente se inundó de algo semejante a una explosión de enceguecedora luz blanca cuando finalmente su miembro se agitó, incontrolable, derramando fluido seminal en rápidas sucesiones, manchando su propia camisa y su bajo abdomen con perladas y espesas gotas de su emisión seminal. Al momento que esto sucedía, los adentros de Max comprimían deliciosamente el órgano de Kai, estimulándolo a que inundara el interior con su tibio fluido, con una fuerza e intensidad tales que su respiración se suspendió por algunos segundos y de su boca un ahogado gemido salió, para luego derrumbarse, exhausto, sobre el diván, seguido por Max, quien quedó sobre el tórax del bicolor.

Kai se retiró lentamente del interior del rubio, un débil quejido asomó los labios de al sentir el tibio fluido blanco escurriéndosele de entre las piernas. Abrazó con ternura a Max, mientras ambos recuperaban el aliento y sus cuerpos se normalizaban luego de la intensa actividad a la que se sometieron; una y otra vez el bicolor robaba besos de la cálida boca del ojiazul. Max le regaló una hermosa sonrisa a Hiwatari, y Kai estuvo a punto de retribuirlo cuando una espantosa idea cruzó su mente. Su rostro se ensombreció y frunció el ceño, mientras el rubio lo miraba con una expresión de no estar entendiendo nada.

- ¿Cómo… _cómo_ has hecho todo esto? – preguntó Kai con una voz ronca y cavernosa.

- ¿Hum? ¿A qué te refieres? – inquirió Max, con una genuína expresión de duda.

- Esto… ¿Cómo has hecho para decir esas cosas y…y… actuar de esa forma?

- Kai, en verdad no sé de qué…

- ¡Tú has leído! – le espetó el bicolor a Max, apuntándole un dedo acusador - ¡Has leído _doujinshis_ de _shotacon_ para venir vestido así y hablar así y actuar así y…!

La expresión del rubio cambió de duda a una de culpa mal disimulada. Se rascó pensativamente la dorada cabellera.

- Verás, Kai, es que… bueno, sí he leído uno o dos, creí que sería interesante enterarme y la vez que olvidaste la llave de… - el rubio se llevó inmediatamente las manos a la boca, con la espantosa sensación de haber dicho algo innecesario.

- ¡Has leído _MIS doujinshis_ que sacaste de _MÍ_ mesa! – exclamó Hiwatari, estupefacto, sacudió la cabeza en señal de incredulidad - ¿Cuándo fue eso? ¿Cuándo has hecho eso?

- Eh… hmm… n-no me acuerdo bien, pero creo que…

- ¿_Cuándo_? – susurró Kai con voz diabólica, sujetándole de los hombros a Max.

- Hace unos… dos meses, ¡Sí, dos meses! Pero has visto que fue con la mejor de las intenciones, ¿No? ¡Jeje! Fue divertido esto, ¿No te pareció divertido?…

- ¿Me has hecho un escándalo endiablado porque leía esas cosas y… _resulta que tú ya lo sabías todo este tiempo_? – los ojos de Kai brillaban como dos brasas encendidas, su voz sonaba como saliendo de las profundidades del infierno.

- ¡Je! Kai, te juro que no fue por querer nada malo, pero sabes, ¿no? A veces uno se sobrepasa y… al final quería darte una sorpresa y hemos sido felices en este momento, de modo que… que… ¿Qué diablos piensas hacer con ese bote de lubricante, Kai? ¡Agh, no, Kai, vamos a descansar un poco antes de…! ¡No, te juro que no vuelvo más a repetir eso… ya te lo dije… ¡Ah! Saca ese dedo de ahííí…!

(FIN)

* * *

><p><em>No puedes engañar a Kai de esa forma, Maxie, ten un poco de consideración xD... En fin, qué les ha parecido? Háganme saber su parecer y nos vemos a la próxima!<em>


End file.
